


Let's Stop Keeping It Secret

by conquerlove (fullbrightness)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/conquerlove
Summary: Gran Rose would never approve of him. Audrey knows this, but for some reason, it made it that much more thrilling.
Kudos: 3





	Let's Stop Keeping It Secret

If you had entered the little princess’s dorm (a solo, since Jane had her own attached to her mother’s office and nobody else could stand to be roommates with her), you would have seen pink walls, a vanity mirror, and a canopy bed. Nothing out of the ordinary for a bedroom, despite it being a lot nicer than the other dorms at Auradon Prep. Her grandmother had hired interior designers to fit Audrey’s aesthetic: demure, delicate, cotton candy hues. More interesting than her beautiful room-no doubt a six-year-old’s dream-would be the scene playing out inside of it. 

Long hair covers the face of the person the girl is sitting on top of, and large hands caress the girl’s thighs. She’s wearing pink silk shorts, and is in a lacy camisole that is more or less hanging off of her thin frame, but would shows nothing from behind except her back. 

Audrey squeals as her visitor suddenly flips them over, and she is underneath their muscular frame, lips instantly moving to his neck and leaving behind her mark in both glossy lip stains and quick forming bruises. She should be more cautious, worry about someone questioning him where he got them from, but she has trust in him. He won’t tell, he enjoys this far too much to ruin it.

Thank the three fairies that her door has a lock and nobody can just waltz in; not to be full of herself, but she really didn’t want an audience watching the two fool around, and if someone did enter they would surely be enraptured seeing the two. Although he isn’t the first Audrey has had in her room, he is definitely her favorite.

Whereas Chad was all about himself and his wants, this guy actually listened to what she wanted and was fair. When Chad tried to make it up to her after they broke up, he became  _ too  _ eager to please and it was boring. 

Eyes roam over the torso of her favorite, hands tracing his abs and muscles, before landing over his heart. It’s pounding, and she loves being the reason why. With a smirk, she wraps her legs around his waist, arms moving around his neck so she’s hanging onto him and is close enough to whisper into his ear, “We don’t have much longer before the picnic, better finish up.”

He grins and nods once as his forehead rests against hers, kissing her before pulling the comforter over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to see how long I can keep her beau a secret, but feel free to leave your guesses in the comments ! <3


End file.
